Amore Mio, Aking Mahal
by RabBeat
Summary: "Meeting her was the best thing that happened to me, even if I didn't admit when we were young. I knew I liked her deep down. But admitting it seemed to kill me"  Romano x Philippines: Philimano  T for language
1. How It All Started

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philimano]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

* * *

><p><em>She was different from the other countries, But in a good way... She seemed to copy everything someone would do. She was stubborn, yet she was still very polite. Barely anyone knows her. She's normally forgotten. <em>

_Meeting her was the best thing that happened to me, even if I didn't admit when we were young. I knew I liked her deep down. But admitting it seemed to kill me_

_I don't understand how she was able to tolerate me, yet in the end…._

_She did_

* * *

><p>"<em>I met her as a child…"<em>

"Romano~" Called out Spain, who seemed a little bit joyous today.

The young Romano, with a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other looking rather upset with his master, said, "What now you bastard?"

Spain smiled and looked behind him. "Come on out!" He gently pushed out a little girl from behind. She had black hair, brown eyes and had a tan skin tone. She seemed scared and she was obviously shy. "This is Maria or the Philippines." Spain said as he pinched her cheek. "Isn't she adorable?

Romano shot a glare to the young country scaring her into running back behind Spain with tears. "K-kuya Antonio! I'm scared…" She said quietly

The older country sighed. "Romano be nice!" But the southern part of Italy just shot him a glare again as well and attacked him by hitting him in the stomach, causing Spain into collapsing to the floor and Philippines going to his side shouting "Kuya Antonio! Kuya Antonio! Are you okay?" Romano just walked away.

Later in the day, as Romano would walk about ignoring his chores, he came across Spain and the new country, Philippines.

Spain seemed to really like her. It was in his eyes every time he saw her. It was obvious that she was going to get more attention than Romano.

"Make me Halo-Halo Kuya Antonio!" The little girl demanded. Spain would laugh as he picked up the girl and patted her on the head. "I'd love to!" He said. "But I don't know what that is…" Philippines would giggle. "Then I can show you how Kuya Antonio."

Romano would just pout and walk away. It was obvious that he wasn't going to like this new country.

* * *

><p>Days went on and Philippines, to Romano, seemed to prove well of herself. She knew how to clean and she could take orders from people. Spain gave her a lot of attention and everyone seemed to praise her. Romano wasn't exactly pleased with that. In fact, he was quite jealous of everything she got.<p>

On occasion, Philippines would do something nice for Spain out of her own free will, and on the same occasion, Romano would follow because Spain wanted them to be friends. When Philippines and Romano were allowed to play, Philippines would run off to pick carnations for Spain. The whole time, the two wouldn't talk.

The differences between the two were rather obvious. Spain's boss seemed to have differing opinions on both favoring one of the other. Romano wasn't happy at all. Spain's boss let Philippines do whatever she felt like doing but she would yell whenever he wanted too.

"Can I keep this puppy Ms. Boss?" She would ask. "I promise to watch after it! I'll even clean up!" Spain's boss would just smile and say, "Oh of course Mi nina~" Romano would bit his lip and look at her in disgust.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is so great about her?"<em> He thought one night in his room. _"She's just another country! She is really nothing special! She's just annoying…"_

A knock on the door was heard. Spain came in with Philippines in his arm. "I need Maria to stay with you for now." Romano just gave his normal pissed expression at Spain, who began to panic slightly as he put the young girl down on bed. "I can't have her staying in my room as cute as she is!"

"Good night Maria, good night Romano."

Philippines began to panic. She rushed towards the door in an attempt to catch Spain before he left. Spain closed the door behind him. Philippines kept running up until she hit the door. She was on the floor crying from the pain. Romano just walked into his bed and tried to go bed. It was definitely a long night.

The next morning, as Spain walked in to wake the two up, Romano and Philippines where still awake. Romano was looking at the girl in great disgust and Philippiines was still crying.

Romano ran up to them and picked up the girl. "Are you okay Maria?" He asked. He shot his head towards young Romano, he wasn't very happy.

"She wouldn't stop crying!" Romano exclaimed. "I tried to stop her! Then she started pulling my curl a-"

Spain just stopped him by walking out the door with Philippines. After seeing how mad Spain looked, Romano just pouted and sat in the corner with his eyes beginning to tear up.

Outside, Spain sat Philippines down on one of the seats. He pat her on the head and smiled at her. "It's alright mi nina. Everything will be alright." But no matter how he tried, she kept crying. "Shhhh! Shhh…" Spain said trying to calm her down again. "Maybe I could make that halo-halo you like so much? Oh how about churros? Churros are good~"

Philippines looked up to Spain. She finally stopped crying. "Do you just want to make churros because YOU want to kuya Antonio?" She said quietly. Spain laughed, "A little actually. But why don't we? I'll teach you how I make them."

Philippines stood up and began to smile. She pulled him by the hand. "Let's go Kuya!"

* * *

><p>While they were making their food, Romano passed by. When he saw them in the kitchen, he hid behind the wall and began to eavesdrop. He wasn't surprised that they were talking about him.<p>

"It's alright mi nina." Spain apologized to the little girl. She looked at him in confusion as he continued. "I'm sorry Romano hurt you last night. If I knew he was going to hit you, I wouldn't have left you with him."

Philippines tried to speak, but Spain just kept going. "He really doesn't like it when you pull on the curl of his. I did once… That really hurt. You're lucky you're not bleeding though." Spain just kept going on and on. "We keep trying to get him to change but he won't! That's why boss likes you better… You learn thing faster and easier than he does." Philippines began to tug on his clothes. "I was hoping that maybe you guys could be friends… But it didn't work… I don't know what I'm going to do with him, sometimes I wish I had his little brother instead. Or maybe just you mi nina, you seem to be doing well."

Romano ran away to his room crying. The two had no clue he was there.

"Kuya Antonio…" Philippines was finally able to say. "Ah~ Yes mi nina?"

Philippines just looked at him with a normal expression as she said, calmly, "Kuya Romano never hit me." Spain's eyes widened. "I did pull his curl, yes! He said he was going to hit me… But he turned away and began hitting his pillow."

"Then… How come you were still crying?" Spain asked. "Were you still crying because I left?"

Philippines smile. "I really don't care about you Kuya Antonio! I was gonna ask for milk!"

Suddenly, it felt like an arrow just went through Antonio's heart.

"I began walking around and I hit Romano's mop and it fell on my head."

"Then why was Romano staring at you the whole time?"

"He wanted to know if I was okay and just sat there the whole time!"

Spain's palm connected to his face. "Ay Dios Mio!"

Philippines grabbed a churro and sat down, nomming on it like there was nothing going on. Spain looked at the little girl as she ate her snack. He put his hand on her shoulder and sighed heavily. "So mi nina… You're telling me Romano never hit you?"

"Opo!"

"You just wanted milk?"

"Opo!"

"Then the mop fell…?"

"Opo!"

"…And hit you on the head?"

"Opo!"

His palm connected to his face again.

Philippines stood up from her seat and went to the refrigerator. "W-What are you doing in there Maria?" She came out holding a slice of pizza. "I'm gonna make Kuya Romano breakfast!" She said as she attempted to heat up the pizza.

"You never made Romano breakfast before…" Spain said. "You never really did anything with him."

Philippines looked back at him once more. "Romano is nice and he didn't come out of his room yet so I'm going to bring him breakfast."

Spain watched as Philippines left with the food to go and give it to Romano. Spain couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

><p>Philippines entered the room. She saw could see Romano sitting on his bed facing the wall. She heard the sound of sniffling and hiccups.<p>

"Kuya Romano?" Philippines said walking through the door. Romano immediately wiped his eyes. "Go away liar!" He barked.

"I got you something to eat Kuya~" She said quietly

"I don't want fucking churros!"

"I know~" She said. "That's why I got Pizza."

Romano turned slightly. "Pizza…?"

"It has a lot of tomatos on it…"

Romano was trying hard to resist his urges for the pizza."

"I never lied." The little girl said walking towards Romano. "Kuya Antonio thought you hit me because I was crying… It that why you're crying kuya?"

Romano rubbed his eyes furiously. "S-Shut up! I'm not crying!"

Philippines sat next to the Southern part of Italy. "I told kuya Antonio what really happened."

She handed him the pizza. Romano immediately began eating it. Philippines began to giggle as she watched her "older brother eat.

Romano began to think, _"Maybe she isn't that bad after all."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop crying!"<em>

"_WAH!"_

"_How do you shut her up?"_

"_Huh?" She began to reach for the curl on the Italian boy's head_

"_Wh-What the hell are you doing?"_

_She pulled it_

_All hell broke lose_

"_I AM GOING TO HURT YOU SO MUCH!"_

_The young Filipina covered her head._

_He wanted to hit her… But he ran for his pillow and started punching it._

_She began to laugh._

_He blushed._


	2. She Loves Someone Else

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philimano]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I gave specific ages in the chapter. There is no exact age specified in the canon... Only ages based on appearance. Bu I imagine Romano to be at least 2 years older than Philippines<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><em>As a kid and being two years older, I always saw her as my little sister like how she saw Spain as her father. She saw me as her older brother… We grow close. We ate together, we talked with each other, we laughed together, we shared the same room too.<em>

_I could see that she enjoyed my company. She was always smiling. But she loved Spain's company more than anything out there. She was in love with that damned bastard back then._

_I feel for her around this time. I don't know what came over me. I never admitted it. But watching her with other guys, and when she told me she loved Spain…._

_It all just broke my heart._

"_Her fourteenth birthday…"_

* * *

><p>"Oh Lovi~" A happy young Philippines cried out to her older brother, Romano. She greeted him with a hug and he would blush slightly as he looked away trying to act like he didn't like it.<p>

She giggled slightly. "You know what today is right?" The happy girl said gleefully pulling her brothers curl in amusement.

The older boy slightly swats her hand away from his head. "Of course I remember Maria…" He made his way out of her hug and tapped her head a few times. "I thought Spain was taking you out to for your birthday?"

Philippines pouted and rubbed her arm. "Kuya Antonio has something to with his boss again…" She said in disappointment. "He never seems to have time to play with me anymore… It makes me sad…"

Romano bit his lip.

"So I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me?" She said with a soft smile on her face. "I bet it would be just as fun being with you as it would with Kuya Antonio, Lovi~"

Romano scratched his cheek. Philipines couldn't seem to tell that he was red. "I guess that would be alright. I have nothing to do."

The birthday girl grabbed his hand and began to running off with her older brother by her side.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Spain. The two walked through its beautiful streets. Philippines had a very bright and cheerful expression on her face. But Romano looked away; he wasn't so sure what to do.<p>

Philippines began to drag Romano into an ice cream store. Her eyes widened and she was about to drool. "It's ice cream!" She shouted.

Romano wanted to laugh but for some reason he couldn't. "It's called a gelato. They brought it here over from Italy." He said with a slight smile. He pulled her over to the counter and asked, "So what flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate!" She exclaimed. She hugged the boy saying, "Thank you so much Lovi~ If you want, we can share! It'll save you money." Philippines squeezed him once more and left to go find a table and Romano found himself smiling.

"You have a really cute girlfriend." The guy behind the counter told Romano.

The Italian boy stopped smiling and went back to regular expression. "She isn't my girlfriend…"

"So she's your crush or something?"

Romano was starting to get irritated. "Look here you goddamned bastard." He started out. "First of all… She's two years younger than me! And second! We're just friends!"

The guy just smirked as he handed him his order. "Don't worry~ Your 'friend' made it clear as to what you both want."

The embarrassed boy threw the money owed at the cashiers face and grabbed his order. "Go to hell you son of a bitch bastard!"

As he walked towards the table Philippines was at, he noticed two other figures along with her. It was Belgium and Netherlands.

"Oh Phili~ Happy birthday!" Belgium said hugging the younger girl.

Philippines began giggling. "Who knew that we would run into you two!" Belgium looked confused. "Two? Are you here with Spain?" The younger girl shook her head. "Lovino took me."

"Oh Romano is here with you?" She asked. Philippines nodded then pointed at something. "He's right there actually!"

Belgium and Netherlands began to wave at the Romano. He sighed and walked over to them. Romano placed the gelato on the table and sat down with Philippines. "Why are you two here?"

"We were looking for Philippines." Netherlands said. Both him and Belgium both pulled out gifts boxes and placed them in front of her.

Philippines was over joyed that they remembered. "What are these?" She asked. They replied with, "Just open it them."

The Filipina began with Netherlands gift. I beautiful doll from him homeland. "It's very beautiful Kuya!" Netherlands smiled at her as he patted her on the head. "I'll never let it go~"

Romano shot Netherlands an irritated and disgusted look. But no one seemed to notice.

Philippines opened Belgium's present. It was a beautiful white dress. The young Filipina was amazed yet confused at the same time. "I love it! But… This is a little big don't you think Ate Bella?"

Belgium placed both her hand on Philippines shoulders. "Oh my dear Phili. I don't expect you to wear this anytime soon~" Philippines was completely confused. She looked down and saw a Belgium laced viel. Philippines' face turned red. "Ate Bella! D-Don't you think I'm too young to think about it?"

The blonde hugged the black hair one tightly. "You are growing up so fast Phili! I just want you to be prepaired!" She said in a motherly tone. "You maybe fourteen but when you're old enough you'll get married! Don't you ever think of who you want to marry when you get older?"

Philippines turned red. She seemed content. "Oh course… I do all the time. There is one person in particular I want to marry."

Romano looked at the girl. He was wondering who this person she wanted to marry was. He bit his lip again with the temptation of wanting to ask but for some reason couldn't. Fortunately Belgium was willing to ask.

"Who do want to marry so badly Phili?" Philippines giggled and shook her head as she said, "That's a secret Ate Bella~"

* * *

><p>After hours of talking, both pairs bid their dues and left. What ran through Romano's mind was who she really wanted to marry. Philippines didn't know that many countries so his choices were limited. He smiled at the fact he could have been the one she wanted. He hoped it was him."<p>

"Oh Lovi?" She called to the older boy

He stopped smiling, put back his normal expression and looked back at her. "Come va, Maria?"

She began to push herself up on her tiptoes. "You are very tall! Why is Lovi taller than me?"

Romano tried to hold in his laugh with how silly the young girl was. He stopped and gave a little smirk as he tapped her on the forehead. "Maybe it's because I'm sixteen and I'm a boy~"

She pouted at him. "I hope you stop growing!" She exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out. "Sometimes you can be so mean to Lovi!"

Romano began to laugh. He was actually having fun with the little girl. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Romano had bought Philippines almost everything she wanted, from clothes to toys to books! He did it just to make her happy, even if he wouldn't admit it. Philippines smiling face is what actually let him go on for the day. Occasionally, he'd try to win her over by flirting with random girls on the street. But it was just him being himself.<p>

When they finished, they both went to their room, which had been the same room since Spain decided they be roommates till they leave. Philippines put her thing in one corner and changed into her sleeping outfit, as did Romano.

But still, before they head of to bed, Romano had to ask her the one question that was on his mind.

"Maria?" He called.

She turned around. "What is it Lovi?"

"What you and Belgium were talking about earlier?"

"What about it?"

"Who was the one you wanted to marry?"

Philippines giggled. "Oh that! You wouldn't want to know. It's just silly."

He smiled at her. "It can't be that bad just tell me!"

"I guess you could know Lovi…." She said as she got into bed. "He is someone how lives here… Now good night~"

Lovi followed her movement. "Come on! Tell!"

"You won't laugh?"

"Promise!"

"Fine!" She turned over to look at him. "I um… The man I want to marry is… Um…"

"Go on! Tell me!"

"K-Kuya Antonio! There!"

Romano's eyes widened when he heard that. She wanted to marry Spain. Out of all the people there she chose Spain. Romano's heart broke in two right then and there. His happy face turned into a face mixed with rage and heart break. His lips started to quiver. He was going to tear up. He immediately went to bed without as much as a good night and face away from the girl

When Philippines told him goodnight, he responded with "Yeah whatever…" For hours, tears fell from his eyes till eventually he fell asleep. When he woke up, he wouldn't admit to himself why.

He just hated Spain even more.

* * *

><p><em>The day after her birthday, he walked by the girl he cared for and the man she was infatuated with.<em>

"_I'm sorry I couldn't take you out Mi nina."_

"_It's alright Kuya Antonio. Maybe some other time when you are free?"_

"_Si! Just the two of us my treat!"_

_She blushed. "That would be very nice."_

_He pinched her cheeks. "How cute! You look like a tomato!"_

_The Italian boy walked away in disgust and anger._

_The Spaniard took the one he cares for._


	3. I Demand Freedom!

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philmano]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING TAGALOG SWEARS<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><em>Days and days go on. It hurts me to know that she is inlove with that Spanish bastard. But at least she wishes to be friends. As the day continue to go on, she feels comfortable with telling me everything. She tells me what she wants.<em>

_Out of all the things she tells me, I felt bad for her for one specific thing. She continuously tells me that she was aware of having two brothers, yet Spain has yet to find them. _

_She is always talking about trying to get her freedom so she can meet them…_

_What does she mean?_

* * *

><p>"<em>But I should have figured"<em>

The young Filipina walked in to the garden with a platter of coffee and cappuchino cake in her hand and the Italian boy behind her. She placed it onto the table in front of her Spanish boss and a young white man with Blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Looks great!" Said the foreign man with a grin on his face. Spain smiled as he signaled his two servants to sit down, which the two did.

The man smiled at Philippines, whose face turned slightly red but smiled back. Romano looked at the man and at Philippines face. The sight of it made him want to vomit as he left out a "Hmph" and looked away.

"I almost forgot." Said the Spaniard looking back at his servants. "This young lady is Maria. If I'm correct, she's the one you wanted to see?" Hearing that, Romano let out a loud obnoxious sigh as he rested his head on Philippines shoulder. An uneasy smile crept onto Spain's face as he said, "A-And this is Lovino… He's supposed to be South Italy."

The foreign man stood up as he picked up the Filipina in a bride style fashion. "She is exactly who I need to see! Thanks Spain!" The other two countries looked in shock as they looked at how the he was holding the girl while the young girls face was completely red from the whole thing.

The foreigner laughed as he put the girl back on her feet. "Hey! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said scratching his head as he offered his hand. "But it's alright if we talk a bit right?"

The young girl nodded slowly as she took the man's hand and the walked away for a bit.

Romano watched the two walking. He didn't know why but he just seemed have been becoming madder than he usually was. Spain began to giggle at his expression.

"What's so funny you Spanish bastard!" He questioned.

Spain kept on laughing as he said, "It's actually cute that you're jealous!" He opened on eye as soon as he finished. "Just follow them if you worry about her."

"Shut up!" Romano shouted again. He looked back and waited until Spain turned his back. He ran off as soon as he did to spy on his "Little Sister".

* * *

><p>Philippines looked at the man. "If you don't mind me asking kuya…" She started. "What is your name?"<p>

The young man began to chuckle. "Oh yeah! Ha! That sure was stupid! My name's Alfred F. Jones. I'm America!"

The young Filipina wondered for a little. "America… America…?" She said repeatedly to herself. "Well… Either way, it's nice to meet you Kuya Alfred!"

"What's with the 'Kuya Alfred stuff'?" The American asked. "What does that even mean? Just Alfred is alright!"

Philippines began to nod. "Ah yes Alfred! Um… 'Kuya' means big brother in Tagalog! We often use it for politeness."

"Tagalog huh?" He asked. "You are the Philippines huh?"

The girl nodded.

"Spain was right!" He said in glee while confusing the younger country. He bent down, eye level to her with a smirk on his face. "I have something that you'd love to hear~"

"Ano?"

"Stop the random Tagalog…" He sighed. "I don't get a word your saying…"

Philippines nodded. "Ah! Sorry Ku- I mean Alfred! But… As you were saying?"

"Oh yeah! Did you know that you have two brother?"

She nodded. "Of course! Pilipinas Visayas and Pilipinas Mindanao! Although… I am not aware of their human names though…"

America smirked. "I know! Crisomo and Emilie! As far as I know!" He said. "Join me uh… What was your name again?"

"Maria." She said. "Maria Christina Del Rosario."

"Yes!" The American exclaimed. "If you join me Maria, you can meet your brothers! You can be free from Spain too! I'll let you even go back to your hometown and back to my country whenever you want!"

The Filipina looked away for a second twirling her hair with her index finger. "That sounds like a very tempting offer…" She mumbled. "I accept, Alfred! But I have to ask Kuya Antonio first!"

America stood up straight and sighed as a frown fell on his face. "I doubt that he'll say yes to your independence…"

The naïve girl smiled. "You don't know Kuya Antonio! He lets me do what I want all the time!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mi Nina…" The Spaniard apologized. "But I simply won't allow you to go with America!"<p>

For the first time, Philippines could feel hate for Spain. "What do you mean?" She questioned him. "It never mattered to you before if I asked for favors!"

"That's because they weren't asking for your freedom, mi nina." He answered her.

"But Kuya Antonio!" She whined

"I SAID NO!" He finally snapped. Philippines finally managed to make Spain angry.

She stepped back as Spain continued. "I have given you all you want since I first captured you Philippines! I treat you just as well as I treated Romano! I never yelled at you I never ordered you around! I made sure you were happy and I made sure that no other country bullied you! But what you are asking me right now it too much! Now I don't want to hear any more of this freedom that America is giving you nonsense! Go to bed!"

Philippines lip quivered in anger. She stomped out the door. Half way through, she turned back around and looked at Spain the way Romano looked at other males

"GAGO MO SPAIN!" She scream at the top of her lungs in her native language. "I HATE YOU! You you! You anak nang puta!"

She slammed the door behind her and ran off to her bedroom in anger. She completely passed by Romano, Belgium, and Netherlands, who had heard everything said. Romano, even though happy that Spain didn't allow Philippines to go, did feel sorry for her. He ran off after her.

Philippines was in her room. She was absolutely furious. Whether it was because she didn't get her way or because she couldn't see her brothers OR because she couldn't get her freedom, she decided she didn't like Spain.

A knock on the door was heard. The door opened, it was Romano. Philippines looked at him and tried to smile, but she was having a hard time.

"I heard what happened between you and that Spanish bastard…" He said.

When she heard what he called him she couldn't help but scream, "Bastard doesn't even begin to describe that! That! God I don't know what he is!" She grabbed her pillow and began to scream.

Romano sat down next to her. He was pouting. "I don't know what to say…" He told her. "But I actually think Spain was right."

She looked back at him immediately. "You actually agree with Spain? Why?"

"I don't think you're ready to be an independent country…" He replied with his head in between his legs. "Why don't you just listen to Spain this one time?"

"You're killing me here Lovi!" She exclaimed. "I bet I would make a great independent country!"

"You're too young!"

"Like you're not?" She barked. "You're only two years older than me Lovino! I could be great if I wanted to!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn!" She yelled. "Why do you agree with Spain?"

"You… You wouldn't understand Maria…" He cringed.

Philippines blew a fuse when she said, "I-I-I hate you Romano! I will get my freedom! Even if it means war!" and she ran out.

Romano punched the wall as soon as she left. She only referred to him as Romano when she was absolutely furious at him, and it was obvious she was. Tears rolled down his eyes. Why he agreed with the Spaniard he didn't know… But all he knew was he hated the fact he did.

And not too long after, Philippines and America started the war between Spain.

* * *

><p><em>The Spaniard fell on the floor exhausted. His troops were down, his gun was out of bullets. He couldn't go on.<em>

_Someone approached. He looked up, the Filipina and the America were in front of him._

"_We could end this now Spain…" America frowned_

_Spain attempted to stand but flinched._

_A part of the Filipina tried to help him but was stopped but her desire of freedom._

_She stepped up to him._

"_I want my freedom Spain… Your troops are down… You could die if we continue… Please?"_

_Spain looked away._

"_Please Ama…" A hint of crying was heard in her voice. _

_That word… She told him what it meant as a child he began to tear up_

"_I don't want you to die… You're a father to me."_

_The Spaniard began to bawl. _

"_I'm sure you'll do great Mi Nina…"_

_Philippines face began to light up. "Does that mean…?"_

_Spain looked up with tears rushing down his face. "You will be a very beautiful country Mi Hija! I know you will!"_

_Philippines fell down on her knees bawling her eyes out as she embraced her former master. "Thank you Ama! Thank you!"_

_America stood there he smiled. A very sentimental moment between the two. America didn't know how else to react._

_But in the distance, a young Romano cringed. He didn't want her to leave…_

_Now she was independent._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**First one for this story. Now I don't want anyone bugging me about how the Spain-Philippines war went alright... I know everyone would say that Spain would be abusive to Phili put that puts him out of character to me so this is how I see it happening! And I see Spain and Phili as a father daughter relationship and America and Phili as a brother-sister relationship.**

**Not much of Romano but I did put somethings in here that show how he feels, and it seems that I make Romano cry every chapter so far D: Oh well... he is a cry baby**


	4. A Letter and Calls

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philmano]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><em>She's gone. Apparently Spain accepted the fact that she deserves to be independent. The fact that she called him "ama", which she told me meant "Father", and the fact he called her "mi hija", which meant "my daughter". Made them realize they what they really were to each other.<em>

_If only she saw what she meant to me and returned it._

_We still kept in touch. She was allowed to send letters and call whenever she wanted. She seemed to have done so every week or later._

_She seems… To be having fun…_

* * *

><p>"<em>It's amazing how it goes"<em>

"Oh Romano~" Called out the perky Belgian. Romano turned around to see the Belgian girl holding a letter addressed to him. "It's from Phili~ Isn't that sweet that she sent you a letter?"

Romano took the letter and smiled at her. "Thanks Belgium. I'll be sure to read it when I get the chance."

Belgium smiled and left soon after. Romano still could not believe that Philippines left with America who deemed as a "Hamburger eating bastard" Not too long after he left with his Filipina.

He sat down on the closest thing he could sit on. He tore the envelope and picked out the letter from inside. He took a deep breath as he unfolded the letter and read what written in it.

"_Dear Lovi,_

_ BEING INDEPENDENT ISN'T AS GREAT AS IT SOUND! I don't understand what to do… I feel like all of my countries problems have just fell on my shoulders!"_

Romano actually felt stupid reading that part as an uneasy chuckle came from his mouth.

"_To make it worse more countries have been picking on me lately! I could just cry… And Alfred is always saving me! I feel so bad… And I keep getting this marriage proposal for some reason from this one country and I'm scared!_

_ My country is just starting out and we already have problems also! I don't know what to do! I miss being one of Spain's colonies… I wish you could help me Lovi… I could use your help._

_Love,_

_Maria"_

Romano sighed heavily as his head fell in between his legs. He looked up into the sky. "I wish I could help you amore mio." He said to himself quietly. "I really wish I could…"

Later that night, before he could take his rest, someone was knocking on the door. He called out for the person to open the door. It was Spain. He came in with a phone and held a few inches farther to his face than it should have been. "It's for you Romano!"

The Italian boy took the phone and put near his ear. Immediately, he was greeted with, "LOVI~!" He pulled the phone from his ear as fast as he could. "Hey Maria…"

"Alfred introduced me to my brothers!" She screamed in glee. "But he got their names wrong… My older brother is named Crisostomo, he's apparently Pilipinas Visayas. Then my little brother is called Emilio Juan, but we all just call him Emilio. He tells me he's Pilipinas Mindadao!"

For some reason, Romano just kept nodding as she went on. "Alright… Yeah! Okay~ Sure." He constantly repeated every time she ended a sentence.

"You know Emilio doesn't understand the tagalog dialect?"She exclaimed. "I was talking with Crisostomo and he didn't understand a word we said! He says he's fluent in Spanish and some language called Cebuano though. So speaking to him is rather difficult."

The Italian yawned. "I see!"

"Oh and Crisostomo is really quiet for some reason. He doesn't talk to us much but when he does, he has a nice deep speaking voice! It's cool! He know how to speak with a Bisayan dialect but it's easy to understand since it's like tagalog!"

"Yes… Yes…" He continued to agree. "Uh… Maria?"

"Yes Lovi?"

Looking at the time, it was nine o'clock. "What time is it in America?"

"It's twelve pm." She replied. Romano sighed at the fact that she might never shut up.

* * *

><p>The next day, Romano seemed to have woken up later than usual. He could have gotten up at a later time, but he was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing. He picked it up with a sluggish sounding, "Yes?"<p>

"WAHHHH LOVI HELP ME!" A scream emitted from the other line. "I-I met this new country called England! His human name is Arthur Kirkland… He keeps trying to make me one of his colonies! He's really starting to freak me out! And his food is terrible! It's the worst thing I ever ate! It's so bland and gross! It even looks weird! You should see him when he's drunk too! He's so scary! And his such a bossy nag D: HELP!"

"What are you doing up at this bloody hour Philippines?" Said a voice in the background of a British man.

"K-Kuya Arthur!" The girl screamed. "I-I-I-I-I was j-just…!"

"Why the hell are on the phone? You know I don't like you using the phone at this hour! Who could you possibly be talking to anyway?"

"But Kuya Arthur it's m-"

"Hang up!"

The sound of the phone beep was heard. Romano's eye began to twitch. Ideas ran through his mind like a wildfire. First she was taken by some American… Then she finds her Visayan and a Cebuano brothers… And now she has an English man pressuring her? What kind of place is she living in?

Later on in the day, as Romano was pretending to do his chores as usual, he received another phone call from his "Amore"."WAHHH! LOVI!" She cried loudly, he pulled the phone away from his ear again. "Kuya Arthur is scaring me again! He's trying to get me to eat his food again! What the heck are fish and chips? That doesn't sound right! Huh?" She paused shortly. "AHHHH! Kuya Arthur! N-No! I-I-I-I didn't mean it like that! Ah…. I'm sorry Lovi… I have to go again… I'll call you later!"

Romano sighed as he heard the beeping tone. "Ah amore mio, why?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong>

**This chapter was mainly for the lulz before we SPOILIER ALERT get to the chapters in the story were Romano start to "try" courting Phili and all the drama with all the other countries, mainly the male ones, comes into play! So poor Romano~ Looks like you got some competition**

**By the way for anyone who has read this and actually likes it. I see that most people apparently didn't ship or think of this pair until this fic, which is why I plan on making a series of one shots of mention pairs and more popular one toward Phili. So if you would like to see me write one on your fave Phili pairs write it on the review**

**-Xoxo RabBeat**


	5. Surprises

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philimano]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><em>Years go on and on. Maria continues to call me at the worst time. I prefer her obscure letters to her calls, even if they only came once a month or so. Not that it matters anymore. Eventually she stopped communication all together. It was as if she wanted to stop being in touch.<em>

_But it wouldn't do much if we continued anyway. After the Unification of Italy came, I was forced to begin living with my twenty year old little brother, Feliciano, again. Maria seemed happy with that hamburger bastard anyway._

_It was a shock to me to me though as to what I saw not to long after what I had seen living with Feliciano and his friends, though._

* * *

><p>"<em>A very big shock"<em>

"Ve~ Fratello!"A certain carefree Italian man called out to his twenty-two year old older brother. Romano turned around with a disgusted expression on his face. "What is it now Feliciano…?"

The younger of the brothers grabbed his older brothers arm and dragged him toward the sight of two other men. The eldest, who was the same age as Romano, was probably a fisherman based on the way he dressed. He had scruffy black hair, bored dark brown eyes, and tan skin. While compared to the other male countries, and Italy himself, he was slightly shorter than the average. The younger one was a boy of the age of at least of eighteen. He wore an outfit like a native farmer with a headband tied around his forehead. His hair was black, tied back into a short ponytail, his eyes were big and brown, and his skin was tanner than the other boys. He was shorter than the other boy.

"Japan captured three different islands Fratello!" Said Italy eagerly to his brother.

He pointed to the older one saying, "This one is Visayas~ His name is Crisomo, right?"

"Crisostomo…" The older boy said quietly.

Italy began to nod. "Ve? Is that so? This is Crisostomo! He doesn't talk that much but he's really strong and kind. Despite his height, he's the same age as you, fratello~." Then the younger Italian pointed to the younger boy. "This is Emilio! He's Mindanao. Doesn't he look cool Fratello? And he's only eighteen!"

The young island boy shot the older Italian a cheeky smile. "What's up Mi hermano?"

"You speak Spanish?" Romano questioned.

"Si!" Mindanao answered. "Anything wrong with that?"

Italy had began to look around with a worried expression on his face. "Ve?" He said in a curious tone. "There was one more… I wonder where she went… She was such a pretty girl too!"

Romano turned around, away from his brother and his new "friends", and attempted to walk away. "Fratello!" Called out Italy. "Where are you going? I want you to meet the other one! She's very pretty!"

"Ang cute nang mga pusa to!" A familiar voice shouted. Romano's face turned red hearing it. He turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Oh Kuya Criso, Oh Emil~ Look!" It was none other than Philippines herself holding three cats. "Ang cute, no? Can we keep them? I already named them!"

Italy immediately held onto Philippines, dropping the cats on the ground, each one going to a specific one of the three islands. "Ve~ there you are Cara Mia! Ah you are so pretty~ By the way this is my big brother, Lovino!"

The Filipina tilled her head. "Lovino?" She questioned. "Oh Lovi is that you?"

Romano looked at her in shock. "It really is her…" He mumbled under his breath. He was able to control himself from crying because of everyone around him.

Philippines looked at him puzzled. "What did you say…?"

"Nothing…" Romano said shaking his head. "It's nice to see you again Maria…"

The girl smiled as she walked into him for a hug. Romano's face turned very red. He was unaware of the fact that Visayas was looking at him in anger. But that didn't matter if he saw, he was happy that his dear was back in his life.

* * *

><p>The two began to walking in the afternoon to go and catch up. Philippines had her little cat in her arm stroking its fur. Romano just looked at her thinking about how he felt about actually having her back.<p>

"Isn't she cute?" Philippines asked as she pushed her kitty into Romano's face. "I found her trying to steal food from my house~ I call her Miming."

The older man sighed. He always knew that the girls naming sense was absolutely off. Or at least to him it was. Of course, he would never say it, but he did drop hints. "That is a very… Unique name, don't you think Maria?"

She just hugged her kitty. "That's good!" She smiled. "Unique names are wonderful~"

"I see…" Romano sighed. "I thought you were part of the Allies. What happened?"

Philippines stopped in her tracks. She began to shake. Her eyes where widen from terror and she was looked like she was going to break down in tears. "Japan caught the three of us… That's all you have to know, Lovi… That's all."

Romano looked back at her. He looked at her with a worried face. What did Japan do to her? It was the question that ran through his head after hearing what she said. He wanted to ask her to continue, but he couldn't. It was like she was already in pain just trying to tell him that she was just captured.

The Filipina looked up at him with an uneasy smile on her face. "C-Can we just go and change the subject? Like, how has my Ama been doing?"

"Spain?" He questioned. "Still a retard as usual… He never stopped talking about you after you left. When he did he would start bugging the hell out of me."

"Is that so?" Philippines laughed. "My Ama is very funny isn't he? I wish I could visit."

"Then how come you never did?" Romano mumbled under his breath.

"Ano?"

Romano shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I see…" Philippines began to giggle. "You and Feli look alike, you know Lovi?"

"Don't compare me to my stupid little brother!" Romano yelled. "He is a big stupid retard!"

"Calm down Lovi!" She said patting him on the back. "Please calm down."

"Okay!" The Italian said taking a deep breath as he began to walk once again.

As they were walking, not even a few feet into their walk, Romano felt something wrap around his waist. He looked behind him. Philippines had wrapped her arms around his waist with a content smile on her face.

"I'm happy we can hang out together again Lovi…" She said quietly. "I missed you so much."

Romano raised his hand to his face covering his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes. The young Filipina released him and walked in front of him. She looked up into his face. "Are you crying?" She asked. He wiped his eyes and patted her on the head.

"Be quiet little girl." He says messing up her hair. "You haven't grown at all."

Philippines puffed up her cheeks and she looked at the crying man. "You can be such jerk!" She turned away from his direction and crossed her arms as she said; "Now I don't feel bad that you're crying anymore!"

"I wasn't crying!" Romano barked. He had a slightly angered expression but somehow it died down into a smile. He patted her on the head ruffling her hair in the process laughing.

"I missed you too Maria."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve Fratello~ I have something to ask you."<em>

"_What is it Feliciano?" _

"_You look so happy around Ms. Maria…"_

"_And?"_

"_Is Ms. Maria your amore?"_

"_What? NO! Stupid little brother!"_

"_Ve~? Alright~ You know Ms. Maria is malto bello~"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_She's also so smart!"_

"_Uh huh?"_

"_And she's very strong!"_

"_What are you getting at Feliciano?"_

"_I want to ask Ms. Maria out for a date! She is such a beautiful woman!"_

"_Che cosa? NO!"_

"_Ve…? Why Fratello?"_

"_Perche! She's…. She's!"_

"_She's what? You said yourself, she isn't your amore…"_

_A smack on the younger Italian's head was made. Romano walked away in anger. From afar, he watched his little brother. He cringed at what was said._

"_Ms. Maria~ Would you like to go have pasta with me?"_

"_Oh that sounds great Feli~ I'd love to."_

_He looked back at them. He heard her answer. Why he said yes to him? Why? There was nothing he knew about this. But he did know one thing… He had become absolutely jealous of his little brother._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I am still going to take requests on whatever Phili-pair anyone wants~ **

**So Far:**

**-PiriHon**


	6. Why?

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philimano]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whether or not Feliciano can see why I disapprove of him asking Maria out on a date is a mystery to me. But she seems to be enjoying being around him. It makes me sad to think that Maria might actually consider that idiot as her first boyfriend.<em>

_Of course, she never did! Although, Maria was always with Feliciano like they were together. Time and time again she'd be with that potato bastard. There were times she was with Japan, but she was always scared for some reason._

_The way she acts… She makes it as though I'll never have a chance with her..._

* * *

><p>"<em>But I can't give up"<em>

Every day, Philippines tried to find ways to pass her time with the Axis. Whether it was cleaning their houses, or playing with all the cats, she always found a way to pass the time. But most of the time, she would hang out with the other countries.

Most of the time, she would be with either Italy or her brother, Visayas and Mindano. Other times she would try to help Germany. There were times that she would be seen with Japan. But when she was around him, she was absolutely terrified by him. Either way, she never seemed to have found time for Romano at all.

This day was a day she gave to the cats of the Axis, her brothers, and herself. She loved the creatures and she felt bad that the boys never seemed to have time for the poor things.

"Miming is so pretty~" The young woman sang as she held her cats paws and moved her around in a dancing manner. Phillippines giggled. She let her go off her tiny kitty to let her play.

Philippines squat down, resting her elbows on her legs. She watched as all the cats would play. She noticed how Italy's cat, Gino, looked like he was flirting with Miming, making her laugh. Philippines continued to watch, it scared her when she saw Germany's cat, Bernhard, and Visayas' cat, Pantaleon, who she nicknamed, Leon, smack down Gino at the same time.

The Filipina woman ran immediately to the Italian cats rescue. She grabbed both Bernhard and Leon followed by a quick pop on both their noses. "No!" She shouted. "Bad kitties! You don't hurt little Gino!"

Romano walked in behind her shortly after she started to scold the little cats. He looked to the side and saw Miming and his cat, Luigi. He saw the two cats cuddle up next to each other. Miming actually licked Luigi's face. It made Romano smile.

Philippines stood up. She fixed her skirt and turned around to see Romano in front of her. "Diyos ko!" She screams falling back onto the ground. Luckily the cats got away from under her.

Romano sighed. He gave a hand to her pulling Philippines up. She took deep breathes until she gained her composure.

She looked up at him. "Hi Lovi~" She greeted the older man. "Are you alright?"

The older man sighed once again. "I should be asking you that question… Sorry for scaring you."

Philippines brushed the dirt from her dress. "It's alright." She said looking back at him with a grin on her face. "You know I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because you'd rather be with everyone else…" He said under his breath.

"Ano?"

"Nothing…" Romano sighed. "It was nothing."

The pair watched as Miming and Luigi walked away together. Philippines giggled at the sight, "Aren't they just adorable?" She said. Romano just stared. He had no idea what else to say. "I never thought Miming would try to find a mate! It's so cute! And Luigi is your little kitty isn't he?" The girl said poking at Romano's chest. "What are the odds?"

Romano pouted and looked away. Philippines laughed at him picking up her brothers cats, Leon, and Mindanao's cat, Datu. "These two are cuties too huh? Kuya Criso found Leon sleeping on one of his fishing boats and Emilio found Datu fighting off some wild animals from little kids."

"How interesting…" Romano said in a bored tone.

Philippines looked at Romano with a disappointed look. "I can see you're not interest win what I have to say now…" And she walked away.

"W-wait!" Romano shouted. "Maria! I didn't mean it like…. Oh forget it…"

He kicked the ground and pouted again. When did she start sensing the mood in their conversations? That's what he thought. It was a rather depressing thought actually. He looked over to Miming and Luigi, both of them appeared as though they were snickering.

"Go look for food or something!" He shouted in a furious tone gesturing that the cats leave and walked away himself.

* * *

><p>Romano found Philippines sitting down in the shade with her brothers. They were all talking and all, except Visayas were, laughing. He walked up to them scratching the back of his head.<p>

"Yo! What's up mi hermano~?" Mindanao greeted with a cheesy grin on his face.

Romano waved back.

Visayas looked at him and looked away. "Hmph…" Was all that came out of him.

"Nice to see you too…." Romano said sarcastically to the elder of the Philippines siblings. He looked towards Philippines and looked away pouting, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry…" He said mumbled to the girl.

"What was that?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Romano started to have an irritated look on his face. "I said I'm sorry…" He pouted, crossing his arms. "I didn't mean to sound like that. So… I was thinking you could forgive me! That's all…"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and pouted. Romano flinched when he saw her face and stepped back. But the girl ended up giggling. "I'm not mad Lovi~" She laughed. "But there will be consequences…"

Romano had an uneasy expression on his face. He definitely did not like the sound of that. "W-Whatever Maria…" He said uneasily. "So you want to go get some Pizza?"

Maria shook her head smiling. "Sorry!" She apologized. Romano was in shock. Maria never declined an invitation from him. "This one country asked me out for a date~ Isn't that cute?"

The Italian's eye began to twitch. "What country…?"

"Heracles!" She smiled. "Or Greece rather~ Japan introduced him to me a while back! I saw him after I left and he asked me if I wanted to have a snack with him later. Wasn't that kind of him?"

"Greece asked you out?" Romano shouted.

Maria nodded. "I just explained that!" She said. "He isn't the only one Lovi… I mean Feli did too! And then there was that proposal from Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Kirkland, which I did turn down much to their dismay… I actually feel bad for doing that…"

The expression on Romano's face was becoming more and more irritated as she continued talking. "S-So!" He said trying control himself. "France and England were the ones that asked you to marry them?"

Maria nodded. "You mean I didn't mention that before? I could have sworn I did…"

"You said that some countries proposed and that was it!"

"I don't see why you're getting irritated about this Lovi…"

"I'm not irritated!"

"Then you shouldn't be shouting…" Philippines pouted. She pushed herself up from her sitting place. "I better get going… I want to make sure Heracles is awake when I get there…" And she ran off.

Romano tried to hold his anger in, at least till Philippines was far away. He threw a fit right in between Visayas and Mindanao. Good thing they both dodged.

"Yo!" Mindanao called out. "Watch it mi amigo! I don't wanna pull my dagger out on mi hermana's amigo you know! Mi hermana's amigo is mi amigo you know?"

Visayas slowly turned his head towards his little brother. "You begin to ramble you know that?"

The younger of the Philippine islands shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever mi hermano! I just say what's on my mind!"

Visayas' palm connected to his face. "I can't believe we're related…" Then he looked up to the Italian boy. "Why do you like her so much?"

"I don't like her the way you think…" Romano said, pulling back his fist. "I just don't like the fact of her dating that's all… She's still young."

"She's twenty mi amigo…" Mindanao stated. "She needs love! You know man! El amor!"

Visayas narrowed his eyes at Mindanao. "You need to be quiet…" He sighed then looked at Romano. "I hate to admit it but Emilio is correct. I highly disapprove of inday dating as well… That's why I don't like you…"

"You fish loving bastard…" Romano said under his breath.

"I know you like her…" Visayas sighed. "And I dislike every man that has an interest in her as much as I dislike you… So what are you going to do?"

Romano turned around. "Nothing you need to know…" Then he looked back at the brothers. "And just so you know…"

"I will get her."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**-I can't think of a little italicized thingy that I normally did put in this story… Forgive me lord for I have no clue what to put… But anywho… I skipped the Feli/Maria date… I couldn't think of a good idea of how it would work. But I will try to work with the Greece/Phili one. ****BEFORE ANYONE ASKS! I picked Greece because he was the only I knew of that had some contact with the Axis and has a relation to the Philippines in reality**

**Notes on Visayas and Mindanao: **

**-Based on research I had done, Bisayan is the language commonly spoken in Visayas while Cebuano and Spanish are commonly spoken with in Mindanao, which is why niether speak tagalog. Visayas can understand it though, it is one of the other languages some people can speak with in that island. Mindanao however can't because, based on research, tagalog is not a language spoken there. **

**Bisayan is somewhat similar to tagalog through most words base on what I saw, but some words are completely different such as when Visayas refers to Phili as "Inday" which is little sister in Bisayan(It would have been kapatid in tagalog). **

**In Mindanao, accordingly, there are a lot of Spanish speakers within the islands. Hence why Mindanao tends to say a lot of Spanish in his speech. As for a story to how he knows it for this story... Possibly Spain conquered him at one point but he was able to free himself sometime after.**

**Notes on the cat's names**

**-All the names of the canon characters cats (Gino, Bernhard, Luigi, Tama), Gino and Tama are canon as far as I know, the others are what I see most fans calling them. As for the Islands cats, Pantaleon "Leon" and Datu, are both named after Philippine heroes. Pantaleon is a hero from Visayas and Datu is a hero from Mindanao which is why their owner are as such. Miming, as far as I know, is a commonly used cat name in the Philippines which is why Phili's cat is named that.**

**P.S. I am in the process of writing 2 other Philimano stories both in an AU setting. I will post those soon if it is wanted. As a heads up though, the 1****st**** one is more angst/drama/tragedy type setting and the 2****nd**** one is more of a high school drama setting, both obviously have the romance. I won't spoil endings though.**


	7. Truth Plus Revenge

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philimano]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_I'm beginning to hate these weird feelings that I've developed for Maria… It's just such an annoying feeling! I want to kill myself to stop all this. This feeling is driving me up the wall and I wish it would just go away!_

_Why doesn't she want to notice me? That's all I want to know… I like that she considers me on of her best friends! But it still makes me mad that she can't see how I feel… And it especially pisses me off that she keeps except other guys date requests!_

_I'm just going to have to make sure she picks me_

* * *

><p>"<em>No matter what!"<em>

"Ah~" Maria let out after taking a bite out of the watermelon in her hands. "Pakwan is absolutely delicious! Thanks for inviting me over Heracles!"

A small smile formed on the Greek man's face. "…You're welcome…" He said quietly.

As soon as she finished her fruit she stood up and began to stretch. "Is there anything you want to do Heracles?" She asked.

"Hmm…" Greece thought a bit before looking back at the girl. "Do you want to dig around Maria…?" He asked as he stood up from his spot. "We might find some interesting things my mother left behind…"

The Filipina smiled. "Sure~"

Not too long after the two began to dig along the ruins of Ancient Greece. It was a perfect day but at the same time absolutely hot out. Maria dropped her shovel and fell flat on the floor.

"I think I'll stop for the day…" The younger girl said wiping off the sweat from her forehead. She rolled over on her stomach and smiled at her companion. "What do you think Lovi's doing right now Heracles?"

The Greece man stopped after hearing her say that. He turned around, his tired eyes looking right at her. "Lovi…? Do you mean South Italy…? …Why do you ask…?"

Maria held her head up with her slender arms and shot a playful looking pout at Greek. "Can you keep a secret Heracles?" She raised her legs up swinging them around. "If you can I'll tell you why and it will be just between us~"

Greece looked away for a second and sighed. He looked back her and shrugged his shoulders. "…I promise…"

Maria closed both of her chocolate brown eyes. A blush formed across her cheek. "I've had a crush on Lovi for a while now~ Ever since I started to see Antonio as my ama! But I think he likes Belle… Or he's bakla…"

"..Bakla…?"

"It mean's 'gay' in my native language~" She said off the current topic before burying her face in her hands. "It feels so good to let it out but at the same time it's so embarrassing!"

Greece dropped his shovel and sat down in front of the smaller girl. "Does he know…?"

Maria shook her head and sighed. "I don't think he'd even care… I thought if I told him about the marriage proposals and the dates I've been asked on he'd get jealous… Then again it's hard to tell because he's always angry…"

"Is that why you agreed to come out here with me…?" Greece asked.

Maria shot her head up to his direction as fast as she could with a sorry looking face. "Hindi! Hindi!" She cried. "I really can't say no unless it is something complete out there… Like to get married or have any sexual relation before marriage…"

Greece looked away for a second. "I see… I understand…"

"What do you think I should do Heracles?"

He yawned. "I don't know…" He said standing up. "I will go take a nap… It was nice to spend a day with you Maria…"

Maria stood up brush as much dirt and dust from her dress as she could. "You're leaving?" She asked. "Alright… Paalam Heracles…"

* * *

><p>When she arrived back home the first people she ran into when she got home were Japan and Germany. She immediately hid behind the closest thing that was taller than her.<p>

"Ma-Mabuhay Japan! G-Germany…" She greeted nervously.

Both men shot her an uneasy look. "Konichiwa Maria-chan…" "Guten tag Maria…" They both said in their respective languages.

She moved slowly out of her hiding place. "Have either of you seen Lovi?"

"It is three o'clock." Japan said pointing to one of the rooms. "Lovino-kun and Feliciano-kun should be talking their daily siesta."

Maria bowed down. "S-salamat!" and she ran off as fast as she could from the two.

She walked into the room to see the two Italian brothers sleeping on the couch and arm chair separately with their little cats on top of their stomachs. Maria noticed her cat, Miming just sitting atop of the coffee table in front of the furniture with an irritated expression.

She picked up her tiny cat and began to stroke her fur. "Galit ka ba, Miming?" Maria began to speak in her native tongue. "Kase si Luigi?"

Miming began to nod.

"Ako rin…" She said. "Pero… Si Lovino ang aking loko ko…"

Maria looked at the two and began to smirk. "Why don't we teach them a lesson? I'll go get the paint!"

Two hours later in the day when the four had finally woke up from their siesta. Italy and his cat Gino began to laugh at their older brothers.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Romano asked coldly.

He stood up with Luigi in his hands and walked over to the bathroom. Lovino placed Luigi on the bathroom counter before looking into the mirror.

All hell just broke loose.

Both Lovino and Luigi were painted on while they were asleep. Lovino's face had a spot over his eye and a poorly drawn mustache on his face. There were three stars on his right cheek and a tomato drawn on his for head. Luigi's fur though, was just covered with different colored paw prints randomly place all over his body. They both ran back out to where they had been sleeping and began to torture and scratch their brother.

"YOU GODDAMMED SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!" Romano scream choking his brother harder than usual.

"F-FRATELLO! I-I-I-I!" Italy tried to scream but couldn't.

Peaking in from outside the room, Philippines and Miming had been watching the whole time laughing constantly at how stupid the boys were. They did feel sorry for Italy and Gino though and ended up walking in.

Both of them snuck up behind their boys and smacked them at the same time, causing them both to stop and allowing Italy and Gino to run.

"What did you do that for?" Romano screamed. "He's been pissing me off so much lately! You should have let me kill him!"

Philippines pouted. "Fine!" She said. "But he wasn't the one that drew on your face…"

"What do you mean?"

"You made me mad earlier…" She smirked. "Think of this as payback Lovi~" Maria and winked and walked away. As for Luigi and Miming… Miming just stuck her nose and stubby tail into the air and walked off with her owner.

Lovino and Luigi looked at each other in dissatisfaction.

"We really know how to piss of the girls we like. Si, Luigi?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve-Meow~?"<em>

"_Mew~!"_

"_Gino and Miming get along so well, Feliciano!"_

"_They do! It's so cute! Miming is such a cute kitty!"_

_The Northern Italian reached for the Filipina cat._

_She bit him._

"_WAH! IT ATTACKED ME! SAVE ME MARIA!"_

"_Feli! Calm down!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**A little bit for comic relief again… BUT NOW WE KNOW HOW PHILI FEELS! :O AY DIOS MIO! But she has just as much of a problem telling him as he does to her :D It might take a good while before they admit… OR WILL SOMEONE CHANGE THEIR MIND :O**

**BTW:**

**I AM WROTE ANOTHER STORY INVOLVING ROMAPIRI AND I NEED OC'S TO ACT AS LOVE INTEREST TO THE OTHER COUNTRIES! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! THE STORY IS NAMES "**30 Days to Win a Girl's heart"

**I WOULD APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT!**


	8. It Had to Happen Like This

Amore Mio, Aking Mahal

* * *

><p>[Romano x Philippines: Philimano]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p><em>What the hell is wrong with her? Lately all Maria has been doing is trying to make me mad… Did I do something to offend her? I mean sure, I have am slightly a jackass, but I doubt I did anything to piss her off. I'm nice to her aren't I?<em>

_But it seems that it's not good enough for her. She is beginning to treat me like all the other bastards out there and it's not really the best thing in the world. Maria starts getting mad at me over little things, it's so annoying!_

_And yet…_

* * *

><p>"<em>I still have feelings for her…"<em>

Now a days, Philippines and Romano would just argue. Whether it was over something like where to go or something as small as dropping something petty. The two would just fight as if there was something worth fighting about.

"Maria!" A strong German voice shouted trying to get the girls attention.

The young Filipina jumped from where she stood. "Y-Yes… Germany?"

"Will you PLEASE stop arguing with Romano…" He begged. "No one can get any sleep if you two keep screaming at each other no one will be prepared for war!"

"It's not my fault Germany!" She screamed. "Lovino gets mad at almost everything I do!"

"Whatever…" Germany sighed. "Can you at least try to stop arguing with him?"

"Fine…"

"Good!"

The girl just sat down and laid her head onto the table. She sighed heavily. "That reminds me…" She said looking up at the bigger man. "I thought you were going to teach me how to fight? I mean… A bamboo stick gets really cliché after a while, Alfred taught me how to fist fight, Mr. Kirkland showed me how to use a gun too, and I already understand how swords work! Can't you teach me how to throw a grenade like you did with Feli? Besides… I've seen you teaching Kuya Criso and Emilio! It's not fair to me… Is it because I'm a girl Germany? Because I bet you all the girl in your country can do all that stuff and more! They're so robust… I want to be strong too! I'm fast! So if I learn to fight and get strong I would be able to protect my country even without my brothers! And furthermo-"

A hand swiftly covered the rambling girls mouth. "If I teach you how to throw a grenade, will you be quiet?"

The girl slowly nodded her head.

"Alright then…" He sighed. "Meet me outside…"

But that was probably one of the worst mistakes they made…

* * *

><p>As soon as the day was over, when Maria had finally walked into her house, Emilio came in with the phone in his hand. "Mi hermana! America is on the other line!" He told her.<p>

She tilted her head slightly in confusion as she walked took the phone from her brothers hand. "Alfred…?"

"Maria!" The man shouted. "Dudes! I finally got a hold of her!"

"W-What?" She questioned. "I-I mean… It's really been a while Alfred… I thought Japan got rid of all the connections between us?"

America began to chuckled. "Trust me! It took forever to get a hold of you! But guess what?"

"Huh?"

"What if I told you the Allies and me are coming to rescue you?"

"WHAT?" She screamed. "You could actually do that for me?"

"Of course! Just don't tell them got it? I gotta go! See you when I get their!"

"Of course! Of course! Bye! And thank you so much Alfred!" She screamed in delight and hung up the phone.

Romano walked in not to long after. He was puzzled by the screaming girl. "What's wrong with you?"

The girl had a bright smile on her face. "Can you keep a secret Lovi?" She asked and then began to jump around. "Because Alfred is coming back! He's going to save me again!"

"What…?"

Philippines immediately covered her mouth after realizing what she said… She became flustered. Philippines began to bow down screaming. "You didn't need to hear that!" "Please don't tell Japan! I don't want anything to happen to Alfred…" And she ran off.

As the day that America would come and save Philippines along with the Allied forces, Romano just became ever angrier as he thought about it. He found ways to yell at the Filipina and she found ways to fight back with him. It was just an endless stream of the two fighting about anything despite how petty and stupid it was.

The day that Alfred said he was coming was the day that Romano and Maria made what they thought ended their relationship.

"You don't get it!" Maria began to shout.

It was six o'clock in the morning, lately Philippines and Romano would just argue about all the dumbest things. And to them, it didn't matter what time it was. They didn't care if they woke anyone up. They didn't care that people would be angry with them. All they did was argue with one another.

"What is there to get?" Romano shouted back at her. "It's a piece of fucking food! No one in their goddamn mind would give a crap about something as stupid as eating something from a freaking refrigerator!"

"I have been saving that since last week!" The smaller girl continued to scream. "Do you even know who's coming over today?"

"How the hell can I not?" He asked. "You don't stop telling me about that dumbass hamburger bastard!"

"Alfred is not a dumbass nor is he a bastard!"

"What the hell could he have possibly done for you so you'd try to protect him?"

"He gave me my freedom!"

"Whoopdie freaking doo! And look how long that lasted for you!"

"You need to learn to shut up!"

"You need to learn to stop being such a little bitch!"

Those words tore it for the young Filipina. She held out her hand and without another thought she slapped him as hard as she could.

Her face was filled with absolute fury. "I hope Alfred can help free me again…" Tears began to fill her eyes. "Then I won't have to see you again!"

She stormed off to her room with nothing else to say to the man. Romano began to regret what he said. He punched the wall next to him and began crying.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _He asked himself.

"Fratello…?" Romano looked up to see Italy right outside of the kitchen. "What did you say to Maria…?"

The older boy began to walk off and pushed the younger boy off to the side, making him hit the boards. "It's none of your fucking business!" He was able to scream before he made his way out of his home.

Maria began to pack her things as fast as she could. She stuffed all her things in the bag with no concern as to what would happen to them. She didn't bother fixing them.

"Yo mi hermana!" Mindanao called out as he tried to stop his older sister. "Did something happen while you were downstairs? What is the problem?"

"Lovino! Tarantado siya!" She screamed. She dropped on of her books. "Putang ina…" Maria mumbled as she picked up the book and threw it into her bag.

Mindanao sighed. "I never thought you two would be ones to get each other this mad… Kind of a shock…"

"He is an idiot…" Visayas let out. "So what do we do now?"

The girl slammed her bag shut. "That's obvious no? We're leaving now! We could probably get out of here if we meet up with Alfred now!"

"But what if someone finds us…?" Mindanao asked in a slightly frightened tone. "Especially if it's Japan… You know what will happen…"

Visayas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course… We would die…"

"We can't stay here forever though…" Maria said, finally calming down from earlier. "Besides… There isn't a reason anymore for us to stay anymore… This war is starting to get out of hand and we need to do something about it!"

The two brothers exchanged glares before looking back at their sister. They both nodded in unison, throwing their bags over their shoulder.

"The only one who knows about this is Lovi anyway…" The girl mumbled. "Hopefully he won't say anything."

Visayas placed his hand atop his younger sister's head. "I wouldn't trust him Inday… Especially after all the arguments you two have been having lately…"

The girls lips began to shake. The thought of their fights lately made her want to cry. Mindanao placed his hands on his older sisters shoulders and walked with her out the door.

They were going to be free.

* * *

><p><em>The girl crossed swords with the Japanese man. Neither one moved and looked into each other's eyes with nothing to say. Philippines was badly injured but continued to stand to prove that she was worthy of fighting Japan.<em>

_Her older brother continuing his fist fight with the German country and the youngest held his dagger towards the Italian brothers._

"_Let us go Japan!" She demanded. "I don't want to do this!"_

_Japan didn't say a word. _

"_Yo sis!" The younger of the siblings called out. "What about these two?"_

"_E-Emilio!" Italy cried. "I thought we were friends._

_Mindanao looked away with nothing to say to him with a regretful expression on his face. "Sorry mi amigo… You got to do what you got to do you know…"_

_A moment of silence struck._

_Not a word said to anyone._

_The Allied forces stepped in not too long after. America placed his hand on the girls shoulder._

"_It's over…"_

_She dropped her sword to the ground. A seemingly content smile formed on her face as the tears ran down on her cheeks. _

_"Even after all that happened..." She said._

"_I hope that someday we can be friends…" She said under her breathe._

"_I want all of this to be put behind us…"_

_Romano looked at the girl with disgust. He bit his lip and looked away crying… She was going to leave again with the one that took her away from him when they younger. There was no telling how long it would be before they saw each other again._

_But what he didn't know, Philippines would miss him just as much… To her, that war was the worst way she could have said good bye to him…_

"_Why can't I tell you I love you…?"_


End file.
